Little Miss Matchmaker, make me a match
by LadyGuardianofKeondes
Summary: For 1000greensun's contest.Kell is doomed to babysitting Skittles while everyone else is saving the universe, till Kit decides to play match maker and hook him,most sour pussycat ever, with an pretty Ace reporter.Kell/Louise B5/Vi SG/LL TG/BB TW/PG DG/CB


**Ok this is for Greenie's contest. Hope you like it. I did. Anways this does have pairings but it mostly involves Kell/Louise. Skittles hooks Kell up with Miss Louise Lane, Lois's great uh I forgot how many great but oh well great niece. LITTLE MISS MATCHMAKER! Oh god I love the ending sooooo random! I am so proud of the randomness! :sniff: Must highlight it for you. Also I'm working with a ton of other stories. And well. I love to write. LOL. So anyways heres to you Greenie! Good luck to all in the contest!**

**-LadyProtecta out!**

* * *

Superman X poked Skittles as she slept. Boy this was fun. It was his turn to watch over the little Keonden monster, whose powers were as strong as his and protect New Metropolis. Hardly anything happened in this boring old town in the 31st century. Only a couple of robberies with dumb low down crooks that basically had no powers. The Science Police could handle them with a snap.

Yet when did Mr. Pompous all of a sudden come up with the idea that watching Skittles was actually a task? She was only 10 years old, A Class star aka Class S high-ranking warrior with powers over the elements. She could take care of herself.

* * *

_Flashback to 7 weeks ago in the meeting room. _

"_What's the big deal?" Kell-El asked Element Lad. Jan shrugged. _

"_Don't know, Cosmic Boy says that there has been a new "important" task that each of us would be assigned to sometimes." _

_Kell noticed that Anita Yang Connel Digsby Dox, Brainiac5.1 and Shrinking Violet's little sister stood near the podium. She was sulking and did not look happy at all. _

"_Attention all Legionnaires, because of our recent battle against the Legion of Super Villains, the Fatal Five, Mordru and our other enemies we have come to a conclusion that for two days, you will watch Anita-" Cosmic Boy looked down at the 10 year old as she gave him a death glare. _

"_Er… Skittles. Though this may seem like a pointless job, many eyes are on her because of the Valkryie code stored in her brain, as well as her own new powers over Nature's elements. She is still naïve with her powers and does not know how to use them correctly, and doctors have shown that the chemicals still stored within her are still active and may and will cause her and her powers to go unstable." _

_Most of the Legionnaires didn't mind this. Skittles was a fun little kid and protecting the city was an easy task. If you didn't count the annoying robbers with powers, that is. Vi giggled and thought it would be fun chilling with her sis. Brainy thought about what his younger sibling could do in his lab if he wasn't around, probably destroy it for the 11__th__ time. _

_Kell thought that it was way boring. Skittles only did was shut herself in her room and turn on her turntable full blast and she slept and well caused a bit of chaos here and there. _

* * *

"I'm bored!"

Kell lifted his head from the table, taking notice that Skittles had fixed his hair into pigtails and had taken a picture and emailed it to her twin brother, Drew.

"Brat," he grumbled as he pulled out the ponytail holders. He knew that Drew was probably posting it up on the web. Great. Even her twin was annoying.

"I'm going outside. There's nothing to do here."

"Great… go get stuck in a tree, why don't you?"

Skittles turned to look at him. "Don't you like any one?" she asked, all of a sudden.

"I have friends, you know? Want me to write a list or something?" he snapped.

"No Mr. Sour Patch Kid, I meant, like as in L-O-V-E."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Since when did you start thinking about that stuff, you're a kid."

"I know dating tips, got it from my birth mom. Let's see, my older bro and sis are a sweet little nerdy pair, my twin is dating Garth's little sister… scary but hey the dweeb has cuteness in his blood besides opposites attract. Clark has a 21st century girl friend so it's nice to have someone to keep you company in this time frame. Oooh Garth's dating Imra, Oh and Jordan and Obi make a nice couple for a couple of kids who have been good pals for so long. Brin and Tinya… uh hmmmm… they are the friendly couple um…way too friendly, oooh Trip and BB are such the sweetest couple ever! Oh did you hear, Dream Girl is dating Cosmic Boy!"

At first Kell was just listening to blah blahs coming from her mouth. Wait a sec, "Wait what? DG is dating CB?" he yelled as Skittles sped off on her skates. He flew after her. She was so chatty about all this stuff.

"I want to fly around the city," the little Keonden said as she jumped on her pink flower hover board. Geez did this squirt ever stop to take a breather.

"KELL!"

Nope guess not. She must be running on caffeine or dried sugar coated mangos. The tired out hero chased after the little girl as she zoomed off.

* * *

"Hey Kid, Mr. Pompous wants me to watch over you! Hey kid!" Kell shouted. As always the nut head didn't listen. No wonder she kept blowing up Brainy's lab.

Skittles swooped down over the New Metropolis park trees and looked over her shoulder to see that Kell wasn't following her anymore. She beeline his gaze down to the ground where she spotted a young woman with jet black hair tied back with a dark purple bow that matched her dress. She had peach colored skin and emerald green eyes. Almost like Kell's. Skittles looked at her friend and saw a streak of red becoming apparent on his face.

That was when she decided to play Little Miss Match Maker. She slowly flew past Kell and aim her board right over the tree where the pretty lady was sitting next to. She de-summoned her ride and fell face first into the tree.

"GAHHHH!" she screamed as branches and leaves flew in her mouth as she fell. Her foot got caught in the lowest branch and she was left dangling. The lady hopped off the bench and gasped.

"Oh my god! Kid are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine just fine," Skittles giggled as Kell took the bate. He flew down and yanked her real hard, causing her to fall on the ground.

"Hey! You! What do you think you're doing picking on an innocent little girl?" shouted the lady as she stomped up to the two.

"Miss, she's a warrior Keonden, she's got a high tolerance to this stuff, fling her into a forty foot building and she still is ok," Kell said, struggling to remain cool.

"Well she's still a kid. That gives you no right to hurt her!"

"Lady, I'm her babysitter and she's a little ball of destruction, she likes doing martial arts and pretty much blows up her brother's lab a lot. Duh"

"What's your name?" asked Skittles, out of the blue. The two looked at her.

"Skittles," Kell hissed. The lady blushed. Did this child stage this act to hook them up.

"Um…My name is Louise Lane… and I'm a reporter for the Daily Planet."

"No way! I know someone named Lois Lane!"

"Lois Lane is my great great great great great aunt…"

"Okay I think thats enough, kid," said Kell.

"I'm Anita Yang Connel Digsby Dox and this is my Legionnaire pal, Kell-El aka Superman X, the 41st century clone of the real Superman."

"Wait. You're the man of steel's Clone? And you're from the future?" yelled Louise as she looked at Kell. Skittles smiled as they both blushed when their eyes meet.

"Uh… um yea…"

"Oh my god I have to do a story on you! This is like so awesome! Uh here's my card and oh no! I'm late for work…uh see you two around Kell and Skittles! " She said, her face growing redder by the moment as she hurried off.

"You staged that Fall-into-a-tree stunt to get her to notice me," growled Kell.

"Heck, it's what I do!" answered Skittles as she skated back to the Headquarters.

* * *

At dinner Skittles was busy chatting it up with her own group of pals.

"So how was today?" asked Tito as he raised his wheelchair's seat a bit so he could reach his food.

"Awesome! I helped Garth and Mekt defeat this weather monster when we combined powers!" said Ayla.

"Brainy, Vi and I had to help mom track down some Scavengers on Asteroid 12! And you should have seen their faces when I channeled my magic and powers into one of their guns. But then after that, Querl went on a ranting spree about magic," grumbled Drew.

"…And you two started to fight when Mom and Vi had to drag you two nerds apart and Mom grounded you and him for starting the stupid fight for the 40th time, right?" Skittles said, sarcastically.

"Oh what did you do? Blow up Brainy's Lab again?"

"No but… I have some news to tell…"

"What?" asked the others.

**"KELL HAS A GIRLFRIEND! KELL'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!"** she jumped up and sang at the top of her voice off key. The others in the room looked at her in surprise. Cham out of nowhere suddenly spitted out his soda all over Brainy and Bouncing Boy. They gave him the death look and he quickly apologized, seeing that their girlfriends were cracking up at the sight.

"SKITTLES!" Kell screamed, his face going red, hopping out of his seat as well and showing his fist as a warning. Skittles wasn't scared of his fist.

"Knock it off you two," said Superman.

"Kell, you know that my kicks are equally as deadly to your punches. So I dare you." Skittles stood on the table, smirking.

"Oh!" yelled the kids as they high five each other.

"She told you!" yelled Drew.

Kell flopped back down in his seat. He knew she was right. Born as a child warrior and training at least 10-15 hours a day, with no rest, just moving from one thing to another, she had grown to be a warrior with a kick that strike faster than a snake. Her kicks could knock down a castle just the same as his and Clark's punches could. He could punch her and see her slide to the ground headfirst but in an instant she would be on her feet and kick him straight into a wall in a millisecond. He looked around embarrassed, as the Legion gals next to his table were busy gossiping about him.

"Seems that Dating expert, Dr. Skittles as claimed hooked him up with someone," Tinya whispered to Salu.

"So it is true that you found someone?" asked Cham, stuffing pizza in his mouth.

"You know that your digestive system will go hay wire," stated Brainy, wiping the soda off his face. Cham shrugged.

"Well not exactly, you see, that was all Skittles's doing. She saw that was looking at this girl and well…" Kell told them the whole story. Lightning Lad and Timber Wolf looked at each other, snickering. Brainy looked at Superman as he shrugged back.

"So you guys just met and now she wants to do an interview? Huh," said Karate Kid.

"Yeah, I mean I don't like her as L-O-V-E –" Kell began.

"Liar!" Skittles said out loud as she passed by. Brainy smirked at his little sister's all of a sudden I'm-just-going-to-but-in comment. Kell glared at her.

"Stay out of this, Runt!" he snarled.

"Um excuse me but I'm one of the oldest in the Calvary, sooooo technically I'm not the runt," she snapped back, turning around, "And besides, I was there so I saw everything, Mr. Sour face. And you two were defiantly checking each other out. Also I advise you to call her, she seems nice. You two can go on a date for your interview. Hmmmm… fancy maybe for people your age. Teens uh they go to a burger joint… or that."

Kell slapped his forehead.

"Wow and you didn't have to ask her for any advise. She just gave it to you. B5, your sis is good," exclaimed Lightning Lad.

"I don't know, should I ask her?" asked Kell.

"Yes." He turned around as Skittles stood by their table holding a small glass bowl of Rocky Road ice cream. "You should. You like, she likes you so there. Worked with all ya buddies." She walked up to her brother and hugged him with her available arm.

"Hey Bro."

"Oh is that for me, little sister?" asked Brainy, reaching for it. She slapped his hand.

"No, get your own or steal your girlfriend's, nerd." Skittles turned to look at Vi who was waving her spoon of ice cream while chatting with her friends. Brainy elbowed Brin and the two got up.

"Don't mind if I do," Brainy said as he ate the ice cream from Shrinking Violet's spoon. She looked at him in surprise.

"Indirect kiss!" squealed Dream Girl seeing Vi blush like mad. Imra laughed as Timber Wolf ate Phantom Girl's cookie from her hand.

"Guys!" Vi and Tinya cried. The boys burst into fits of laughter as they sat back down at their table. Brainy scooted over so that Skittles could sit.

"So Karate Kid how's your date with Cousin Butterfly?" she asked.

"Good…she gave me candy hearts that said "You rock" on them."

"Aw that's sweet."

Garth and Superman looked a Kell-El. "Fine. Skittles, can you help me ask her out?"

"Ask her? You are on your own. I can't speak for you, Kell. I'm not your voice. Also don't go in that outfit. That's waaay too uh…Brainy, help?"

"Unformal?" asked her brother.

"Yep," she answered, she looked at Kell, "GO NOW!"

* * *

Kell got up and went to the vid-phone in the lounge. He took out the card Louise gave him.

"Uh… hi Louise, um this is Kell, the guy you met earlier with the little kid? Yeah I was wondering if you would mind going out with me and uh… about the interview. Really? That's great. I'll see you tomorrow? 7pm? Great! Um where? "

He turned around to see Skittles and the gang behind him.

"Captain Newport's!" Skittles hissed. Captain Newport's was a formal seafood restaurant that was five stars and had good prices.

"Uh…how bout Captain Newport's? Really? Okay. See you then."

"Um… she said yes?" he said.

"Phase 1 complete," said Skittles, her hands on her hips.

"Shopping!" screamed Tinya.

"Oh god! Ok we are going to be **BROWSING **through men's tuxedos, not go shopping for you!" yelled Skittles, "Tito make sure your sister doesn't go ballistic!"

Tito and Brin laughed as Tinya pouted.

* * *

The next day, Kell decided to help Phantom Girl babysit Skittles and Tito since it was her turn and Tito want to be with his sis rather than to listen to their mother talk about politics and blah blah with other representatives of the Untied Planets.

"Okay way too um… pink…" said Skittles as she winced at the sight of Kell in a pink Tux.

"Yea save that for Easter when I'm the Easter bunny," agreed Kell as he went back into the stall.

"How bout this?" He came out wearing a sort of conductor's tux.

"Nah…"

"You're not going to perform for her, silly," said Tito. Kell sighed. Five more tuxedos and the runts said no on all of them.

"Try this." Anita handed him a Black Tuxedo with a crisp ruffled shirt inside and golden buttons on the cuffs. He came out.

"Perfect!" said Tito. He looked at Skittles.

"Lose the tie," she stated.

"Now?" asked Kell.

"Now you're ready."

They purchased the tuxedo and went searching for Phantom Girl.

"Hey Skittles, your sister says that you play the violin and your brother is a prodigy at the piano and Cello, right?" Kell asked.

"Yea. I maybe a DJ but I have classical in my blood, why?"

"Can you play for us? Um…Please. Besides I need you to correct me."

"Okay. Oh by the way the guys are all coming. They asked their GFs so they'll be a separate tables, so Tito bring your clarinet," Skittles said.

"Sure. Nutty older sister is looking for the perfect dress," sighed Tito.

* * *

With the help of Cham and Jordan, they rented out a huge limo instead of flying. Kell waved at Louise and introduced her to the rest of the gang. She fit in real nicely as she chatted up with Saturn Girl. He took a seat across from her and sat next to his Keonden expert who wore a mulberry dress with a dark purple sash and matching bow in her hair. Her brother wore a black tuxedo with a lime green tie. Tito wore a navy tux.

Kell looked around at all the other couples. Violet had snuggled up under Brainy's chin and leaned on his chest as he kissed her forehead. BB and TG were talking non stop, Brin and Tinya were under the watch of Tito who had an expressionless face that seem to say _act up and I'm telling mom. _Imra, still talking to Louise, leaned against Garth's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around hers. Cosmic Boy was blushing as Dream Girl curled up and slept in his lap.

* * *

"It's so beautiful, Kell," said Louise as she grabbed his arm. He blushed.

Tito instructed the manger, earlier to have the piano and music stands set up for Skittles, Drew and him. Like mother like son and daughter when it came to politics.

"Table for two," Kell said to the host. The host nodded and told a hostess and she led the way. Kell looked over at Skittles who was warming up on her violin. People were "Aw"ing at her and her pals. Little children had come to play for tonight. How adorable and romantic at the same time.

"So let's get started shall we?" asked Louise as he helped her sit down.

"Um ok-"

"Who created you and why?" she blurted out so quickly he had asked her to repeat it again.

"Um… this robot who acted like my mother and father named K3NT."

"Really…"

"From what were you created?"

"Easy. I was created with Superman's DNA and Kryptonite."

"So that makes you invulnerable to Kryptonite unlike the real Superman?"

"Yes." Kell was starting to like this girl.

"So how did you meet the Legion?"

"Three years back, my time frame was on the brink of death, when I was sent to this time frame to find them." Kell explained the whole story of his life with the Legion. He told her he didn't want to admit it at first, but he liked being in the Legion. Saving people and kicking Imperix's butt all the time was fun till Brainiac5 spoiled the fun and deleted him.

"Interesting that you and Superman became Superman Supreme," Louise said, scribbling in more words.

"Yea. I guess," Kell said as the waiter brought their food. Louise didn't seem to touch hers, but once she realized the food was in front of her, she wolfed it down and continued to ask questions. The rugrats began to play after they ate and warmed up again.

"Wow that Drew is good playing "Fur elise"," Louise said looking over at Drew who was being accompanied by his twin's electric violin. Soon Skittles played solo on the "Fifth symphony." Kell looked at her. He liked no…loved her. She was everything to him. He decided to take the plunge while it was still romantic.

"I have a question for you?" he asked.

"What?"

"Um…To tell you the truth, Miss Lane. This isn't just an interview…"

"Oh?"

"You see, I had some help. The little brat you saw yesterday that's now dancing around with her violin, she's an expert on dating and helped me set this up for you with the help of Tito Wazzo of course. The restaurant, the tux I'm wearing, the limo, them playing, it was all for you."

Louise's eyes widened and she blushed so red that it made her lipstick look white. All this for her. She liked this guy…a lot…just like her ancestor loved Superman a lot as well. No one had ever done the sweetest thing for her ever till now.

I love you… do you lo-" he was cut off by her lips.

"Yes, I do. I love you too," she said smiling and waved at Skittles as the little girl winked at them, placing a cowgirl hat on her head and cowgirl boots on her feet and stood up on her chair and started playing country music to embarrass her older siblings, who were looking at her like she was a nut. Everyone was looking at her as she danced around. Kell was snickering at this. That girl was always random.

"Yeehaw! Play it like is, cowgirl!" yelled an elderly man as he and his wife got up and started square dancing to the music. Other people joined in as Drew and Tito played along. Kell kissed Louise and they got up to join the crowd and danced.

* * *

**Sorry again but really I was laughing at the random part! I mean it's a fancy restaurant and Skittles has to go andbreakout the hat and shoes and play country music! LOL!**


End file.
